Queen to Be
by iwritescrazythings
Summary: There are many ways to play this game. Petyr has chosen to play by making Sansa a queen. But one cannot be a queen before she becomes a woman... So he will introduce her to the ways to play the only game there is. "What . . . what game?" -Sansa "The only game. The game of thrones." - Lord Baelish


"Ah, finally alone, my dear." Lord Baelish said walking to the door. "Now give Daddy a kiss," he said, fastening the lock closed behind him.

Sansa hesitated, walking sheepishly towards Lord Baelish, before nervously raising herself to the tips of her toes and lightly kissing his cheek.

His voice changed from playful to dangerous, "Now Sansa, we're done playing games. You'll have to be punished for such restraint."

Sansa's eye widened as the word "punished" rang in her ears, hardly noticing that he was leading her by the wrist, to a nearby chair.

Lord Baelish sat, and laid Sansa on her stomach, over his knees like a child. She lay there humiliated and afraid. He pulled up the ruffles of her dress and jerked down her stockings, leaving her bottom bare, but for her undergarments.

He spanked her, and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Quiet now, child," he said, "you musn't disobey your daddy."

He spanked her again, she flinched but only a gasp escaped her lips.

"Ah, that's much better, Sansa. It's so good that you're learning. But you have much more to learn tonight before we're through."

He spanked her again and again, tears streamed down Sansa's face, but Baelish noticed nothing except the delightful quiver of her buttocks after a good, hard slap. He pulled her undergarments to the side to reveal the moist lips beneath. He slipped a finger into her, and Sansa shrieked, but he reached over with his other hand and slapped her face, hard, and she fell into silent anguished sobs. As he pumped his finger in and out of her, harder and harder, she felt something else begin to harden beneath her stomach, and as he forced a second finger inside of her, it continued to harden and rise until she was sure it would burst though his smallclothes.

Suddenly he flung her off his knees, to the ground, and began furiously unbuttoning his trousers. Sansa recalled how people had laughed and called Lord Baelish, "LittleFinger" back in King's Landing; but she gaped in panic, as his throbbing erection was revealed, and there was nothing "little" about it. She had never dreamed they grew to be so massive, and it seemed to be swelling more with every passing second.

"Now come here Sansa, and let me show you how to give a proper kiss," he said, pulling her off the ground to her knees, so that her face was inches from his groin. He grabbed a handful of Sansa's auburn hair and forced her lips onto his bulging penis. He groaned as the organ was swallowed up into her mouth, and she gagged as it pressed against the back of her throat. "Mmmmm suck Daddy, Sansa," he said as he forced her head up and down, shoving his member deeper and deeper into her throat, until her eyes watered and she could not breathe. Small choking noises began to escape her throat as she desperately fought for air, but this only aroused Lord Baelish more. He forced her head further down, until her mouth contained the length of him. "Uhhnnnn" he breathed with pleasure, as he held her there ignoring her wild thrashing. Suddenly, he pulled her up and to her feet. She inhaled sharply and choked on the huge gulps of air she was drawing in.

Lord Baelish was stripping her of her dress and undergarments now, but she appeared to barely know what was happening as she gasped for air. She snapped out of the daze when she was standing naked before Lord Baelish. He circled her, making her feel like prey. "All the squirming will never do, sweetling," he said, menacingly. And so saying, he used a garment from her underclothes to tie her wrists behind her back.

"Don't look so worried, Sansa," he said, "You know I can't take your maidenhead if we're to prove the Imp did not consummate your marriage." She still stood trembling, as he approached from behind her. He took her plump breasts in his hands and squeezed, as she felt his erect penis pressed against her buttocks, throbbing. He kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples, making her grit her teeth in pain. He moved her hair to one side, and returned to her breasts as he began sucking on her neck. He reached one hand down and began rubbing between her legs, she had begun crying again. She felt him positioning his rigid erection against her crevice and she cried, "No! No no, please stop! Please don't! Please!"

He pushed into her slightly, and said, "Relax dearest, I'll leave your maidenhead intact. Daddy just needs a little nectar from his flower." With that, he pulled the tip out of her. But she had no time to feel relief, as he was spreading the cheeks of her buttocks and positioning it against her other orifice. Sansa was horrified, she had never heard of such things being done. She began pleading, "Please, oh no, no no no, please, please Daddy..." At that Lord Baelish stopped for a moment, and replied, "Exactly, Sansa. You're going to please Daddy. Daddy is going to teach you a lesson for all this defiance."

And with that, he skewered into her as she screamed. He clasped one hand over her mouth, and viciously slammed her into a wall, "Daddy said be quiet!" Baelish growled into her ear, forcing her into the wall so that her breasts were pressed hard against it. He roughly crammed another inch of his thick manhood into her, and Sansa nearly screamed again, but she bit her lip so that all that came out was a muffled whimper and a small trickle of blood. He shoved into her, deeper, and deeper, until she contained him up to the hilt. Lord Baelish pushed slowly at first, but lust soon overcame him, and he began to savagely ram into her harder with every thrust. He held Sansa's breast with one hand, and squeezed her throat with the other, to discourage any further outbursts. As he grinded painfully in and out of her, he gripped her throat firmly to keep her from bouncing too much and he clenched her breast tightly, occasionally tweaking the nipple hard enough to make Sansa squeal. The high-pitched noise provoked his appetite and he eased off her throat for a moment, as he relentlessly pounded her, to turn her face towards his and plunge his tongue into her mouth.

As he was fucking her mouth with his tongue, his hand wandered down to her other lips. He was pleased to find them dripping as he shoved two fingers into her. This evoked a startled shriek from Sansa, for which Baelish bit down hard on her lip and pulled until she quieted down. Finding her lips so full and luscious, he sucked on her bottom lip moaning, "mmmmm". As he approached climax, his strokes became faster and more ferocious. He thrust wildly into her, grunting fiercely, "uh uh uh uh". He pulled his fingers out of her, wet from her juices, and forced them into Sansa's mouth. He jerked uncontrollably and ran his tongue up the side of Sansa's tear-streaked face. And then with one agonizingly long plunge, Sansa felt hot liquid shooting up into her, to Baelish's accompanying groans of pleasure. He continued thrusting until all his seed was spent inside her.

Only then did Lord Baelish pull out of her, and let her fall to the floor, wracked with sobs. "Don't weep, Sansa. Don't you know only women can be queens? And I have made you a woman."


End file.
